The Consequences of Faith
by Bambles
Summary: Set in season one. This is my take on what happened when John found out about Sam's visions and the consequences of his reaction. My spin on the end of season one.   Hurt!Protective!Dean eventual Protective!Bobby
1. Chapter 1

**A/N; I started this more than a year ago, when I was in the midst of exams and my brain was craving something more imaginative than how to titrate a base against an acid lol :D**

**I sat down and started writing the scene where John finds out about Sam's visions, but with a little more drama. The story was just my take on what happened in Salvation, but started to grow and deserved to be given a chance to develop. I feel that after the first couple chapters it breaks away from the show. Any similarities are just the ones I couldn't avoid as it did in essence start as an episode tag. I never intended for this story to be this long or for it ever to see the light of day, but here it is, it is finished so updates will be regular, probably weekly if I can get each chapter beta'd in time. I jumped the gun on this chapter so it's not beta'd and any mistakes are my own. :) I hope you enjoy my first multi-chapter Supernatural story. :)**

**Side note; Title has nothing to do with faith in god it's supposed to be faith in a person, only title I could think of :)**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Supernatural and make no money from this, so please don't sue :)**

* * *

''Your completely obsessed! All you care about is catching that demon,'' Sam accused as he stood in the middle of their motel room, his anger fuelled half by anger at his father and half by his annoyance at the headache that had been building for the last day.

''That demon killed your mother Sam, you should want to find it too,'' John shouted, falling into their age old argument, this time because Sam felt that he had put Dean in danger during a hunt.

They had been in town checking out leads connected to yellow eyes and had caught wind of a haunting in the area. It was a routine salt and burn, but John had ordered Dean to stay in the house to keep the ghost busy while he and Sam dug him up. The ghost had thrown Dean through a wall, knocking him out. They found him soon after and except for a headache of his own he was fine. But Sam was angry at their father for not letting him stay with Dean.

''I do, it killed Jess. But not at the expense of Dean or you getting killed,'' Sam said, his headache getting worse by the minute.

''Would you two just stop it for a minute, we all want to find the bloody demon. There's no point in fighting over it,'' Dean said, looking first at his father and then his brother. While he saw the anger in both, he also saw pain in Sam's eyes. '_Shit, not now, Dad's already mad,' _He thought as he realised what was going to happen.

''Dean, stay the hell out of this,'' John yelled at his eldest.

"Sam?" Dean asked hesitantly, ignoring John.

"He's only...Argh,'' Sam got out before the pain in his head became white hot. He let out a strangled cry as he fell to his knees.

''Sam?'' John said in surprise as he moved towards him. But Dean had already closed the gap that separated him from his brother.

"What the hell is wrong with him?'' John asked, concern lacing his voice as he watched Dean comfort his brother the best he could.

Dean didn't answer him; one because he didn't know what the hell they were going to tell him and two because he's main priority right now was Sam. He held his brother up with one arm, while his other hand was at the nape of his neck, comforting him. Sam gripped Dean's arms in an iron grip. Before John could demand to be told what was happening, Sam opened his pain filled eyes with a moan, the light sending knives through his skull.

''What did you see, man?'' Dean asked gently squeezing Sam's shoulder.

Sam closed his eyes again and answered quietly, knowing that his father now knew or would soon know his secret, "A woman in a nursery, she was being killed just like mom. Dean, it's the demon again,'' He added as he once again opened his eyes to look at his brother.

"What the hell are you talking about? How do you know that?'' John asked almost shouting.

Sam flinched as the loud noise cut through him, looking up at his dad. But he couldn't answer him. How could he explain this without his dad thinking he was a freak or worse a demon. He glanced at Dean and found him still kneeling beside him, ready to back him up should he need it, so he confessed, "I have visions Dad, about things connected to the demon."

"What are you talking about? Dean?" John asked looking to his eldest for some glimmer of hope that what Sam had said was wrong, that this was some twisted joke.

"He's telling the truth Dad, they started about 6 months ago," Dean replied wearily, as he helped Sam to his feet.

"You're joking, you can't have _Visions_. No one in our family has ever had supernatural powers. We hunt the kind of people who have visions. Their evil beings, '' John said shocked at his sons revelation.

Dean watched as his brother visibly winced at what his father had just implied. He saw all the work he had done over the last few months, to convince Sam he wasn't evil, unravel in an instant and his blood began to boil.

''What did you just say? Dad, there's nothing evil about Sam. Sure he has visions, but that doesn't make him evil,'' Dean shouted turning on his father, while keeping one hand on Sam's arm in case he lost his balance again.

"Dean, it's not natural. The demon has to be controlling him. We have to do something,'' John tried to reason as he made a move to get past Dean and closer to Sam.

"Dad, the demon's not controlling Sam. We've been dealing with these visions for months now, while you hunted the demon. We've saved loads of people because of them."

"Why the hell didn't you tell me?" John asked.

"Tell you? How the hell could we tell you? You were nowhere to be found. You wouldn't even answer the damn phone. Sam called you when I was _dying_ and you didn't even call to see if I was alive,'' Dean said looking incredulously at his father.

''Dean," Sam said surprised at how naturally he took on his brothers usual role as mediator instead of jumping back into the fight.

''No Sam, you've been right all along. I'm sick and tired of following his orders and I'm not going to listen to his crap anymore,'' Dean said simply.

''Dean, watch who you're talking to. You know I couldn't ring you, it was too dangerous,'' John reasoned.

''News flash Dad, we've been hunting the demon for months by ourselves, how is that less dangerous? You've even sent us on hunts yourself."

''You know we're stronger apart, we're each other's weakness and the demons know it.''

''But just because you're a thousand miles away doesn't mean a demon can't use you against us,'' Dean tried to reason," Sam and me have proved we're stronger together."

''I know that, it just seemed like the best thing to do. But we have more important things to talk about. Now whether or not you think it's strange that your brother is having visions, I do, which means we're not going to follow it. That's an order Dean. We are not playing into this Demons plans,'' John said with a tone of finality.

''Dad this is the closest thing we have to a lead. Sam's visions have never let us down yet. I'm following up on this. I'm not going to let another innocent family get ruined. Either you come with us or you stay. At the moment I couldn't care less which you do. Are you ready to go, bro?'' Dean asked directing the question in Sam's direction.

"I'm fine, let's go,'' Sam said still trying to get his head around this new defiant Dean.

"Dean, don't you dare walk out that door, it's a trap,'' John warned.

''Could be, if it is, I have Sam to watch my back,'' Dean said grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

Sam stood for a moment slightly shell shocked at the unexpected turn of events. The memory of another argument, another warning from his father, playing in his mind.

''Sam, stay please, you're going to get your brother killed,'' John said almost pleading now.

''Sam,'' Dean yelled from the Impala.

''I'm terrified that your right, but as our Dad don't you think you should help us whatever we decide to do. I'll see you around,'' Sam replied softly as he grabbed his own bag and left his shocked father to think over his words.

"Dean, are you sure about this?" Sam asked as he climbed into the impala.

"I've never been surer about anything in my life," Dean said vehemently.

"But why? I'm not an idiot Dean, I know whatever you say, these visions freak you out as much as me,'' Sam replied.

"They don't Sam, believe me after that time I walked in on you in the shower, nothing could freak me out ,'' Dean said with a dramatic shiver.

"Jerk,'' Sam said with a smile that didn't quite reach his eyes, as he turned to look out the window.

"Bitch,'' Dean replied with a smile, but as soon as his baby brother wasn't looking his mask slipped. Just for a moment, but in that moment all of Dean's worries and concern could be plainly seen. Then with a sigh he put his strong big brother face back on and screeched out of the parking lot.

* * *

The Demon watched these events play out with a malevolent smirk, oh how true Dean's words had been, it didn't matter how far apart they were, He could use them against each other.

* * *

**Reviews are like gold! So please take the time to write one :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N; Thanks to everyone who put this story in their alerts and the review and couple favourites made my week :) Here's chapter two, still not beta'd so I apologise for any mistakes.**

**

* * *

**Sam had seen a local newspaper on the nightstand of the woman in his vision, which brought them to a small town in South Dakota.

"You sure this is the place?'' Dean asked.

"I hope so. We don't have time to be wrong. That is if we're not too late already,'' Sam said with a grim face.

"We'll start with the town records, see if there are any kids who'll be six months old in the next few days,'' Dean said.

"Yeah sounds good,'' Sam replied.

* * *

They searched the town records for hours. Apparently the town clerk had never heard of filing! They were now outside the beautiful home of Susan and Douglas MacLeod and their soon to be six month old daughter, Casey. They had visited several houses waiting until Sam could get a look at the mother, but it was not until the fifth house that they got lucky.

"Are you sure this is the one?'' Dean asked.

"Dean I watched her die. I'll never forget her face,'' Sam replied in disbelief.

"Yeah, sorry,'' Dean said mentally kicking himself.

''What do you think Dad's doing?'' Sam asked experimentally.

''I couldn't care less,'' Dean said getting annoyed, he so did not want to talk about this right now.

''Dude, you worship the ground the man walks on. Just because...well because he said what he said doesn't mean that you suddenly don't care about the man," Sam said getting annoyed himself at his brothers' avoidance.

''Sam, he crossed a line. I'm mad at him. No I'm furious with him. I thought you'd be happy, I'm actually standing up to him for once!'' Dean vented.

''I thought I would be too, but not over this, if Dad thinks there's something sinister about these visions then maybe there is.''

''Sam I've told you a million times, you're not evil.''

''Wait...'' Sam said indicating a woman coming up the street rolling a pram. "Dean, that's her coming back."

''How do you want to play this?" Dean asked thankful for the distraction.

''We'll wait until she gets inside, then I don't know. We'll call and say there's a gas leak or something,'' Sam said.

''Oh yeah, like that always works,'' Dean said sarcastically.

''Well you got any better ideas, wiseass?''

''Fine we'll try it. If it doesn't work, we'll hold up out here until tonight and try to stop the son of a bitch,'' Dean said not happy to have to wait for the demon to make the first move.

''Sounds like a plan.''

* * *

Meanwhile John had had time to let the fact that his son was having visions, visions that were most likely sent by the Demon who had killed his Mary, sink in. What Sam had said was right, even if he didn't agree with what his boys had decided, as their father, he had no choice but to help them. Finding them had been easy enough. A quick call to the phone company, telling a web of lies about his runaway son and he had gotten the tracer turned on in Dean's phone. When he had checked the town out on the internet, he had found to his horror that it fit the pattern he had been able to fit together over the last year. Cattle deaths, temperature fluctuations, electrical storms, just like in Lawrence the week before Mary had died, in Palo Alto before Jess and before all those other women he had been too late to save, had died. Sam's vision had been right and whether it was a trap or not, John knew that another family was being targeted and that in itself should have sent him with his boys in the first place. He knew that now, he just hoped he got there in time to make up for it.

* * *

John was making this easier for Azazel than he had expected it to be. He was heading straight to him and he would never know what hit him.

* * *

**Sorry about the short chapter! I promise after the next chapter they are going to get longer. Please review and let me know what you think! :) **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N; Thanks to everyone who reviewed and put this in their story alerts, made me smile everytime I checked my e-mails :D**

**Warning; slight language in this chapter nothing that wouldn't be on the show though, blink and you'll miss it. :) **

**Disclaimer; I do not own Supernatural, I just play with them sometimes. :)**

* * *

Of course it hadn't worked, it never had before. Dean had rung the family and told them that there was a gas leak on their street and asked them to vacate their property as soon as possible. But as soon as Dean hung up, the brothers saw Douglas make another phone call through the window, no doubt to the actual gas company or a neighbour and then turn to talk to his wife looking annoyed. 'Nope, that didn't work' Dean had said stating the obvious. They had stayed outside the house all day and had seen nothing out of the ordinary. All that time Dean had expertly avoided talking about their Dad or Sam's' visions again, which, given their current circumstances, Dean thought was quite an accomplishment, until now.

"Dean..." Sam said hesitantly.

"Yes, Sammy-boy," Dean asked his mood sinking knowing exactly where Sam would bring this conversation.

"Why now?" Sam asked in a small voice still looking out his window.

"What Sam?" Dean asked again genuinely confused.

"Me and Dad have always fought and you said it yourself you've never backed me up before," Sam replied turning to face his brother but not exactly meeting his eyes," Why now?"

"Sam I thought we'd been over this. He crossed a line, one that there's no coming back from. I may follow the man's every order, but you're my brother and you're not a monster. I won't let anyone tell you different. We're going to end this tonight, and then we'll talk about dad. I'm sorry I've never backed you up before. I should have, he can be a pig headed bastard sometimes, but so can you, it's kind of hard to pick a side when neither are really right," Dean said evenly not giving Sam time or room to interrupt.

"How do you know you're right?" Sam asked simply.

"Because I know _**you**_. There's not an evil bone in your body, Sammy."

Sam didn't know what to say to that, he hadn't really expected Dean to answer him in the first place, so taking this as a small breakthrough and taking comfort in having his brother believe in him, he took the annoying little brother route, to lighten the mode as he replied," I love you too, Dean"

"Bitch" Dean smirked taking the out.

"Jerk," Sam replied in false annoyance.

They could do this together and god help whatever thing went up against the Winchester brothers.

* * *

Susan woke with a start, not really knowing why. She decided to check on her baby girl. '_Maybe she made a noise over the baby monitor_,' she thought to herself.

As she walked down the hall she noticed a yellow substance on one of the side tables. She made a mental note to do a spring clean next time Casey was at her mothers. She was still half asleep, but as she entered the nursery she became wide awake and screamed. There, standing over her baby was a man shrouded in shadow except for the glint of light on his Yellow eyes as he turned to face her_. Are they actually yellow_? Her frightened brain asked in disbelief as she was thrown against the wall with by an invisible force.

Sam was just starting to doze, when he saw a shadow in the upstairs window, a male shadow. He hit Dean who had actually fallen asleep as he leapt from the car, armed with a shot gun. Dean, after cursing him to high heaven, followed suit armed with the colt.

They broke down the front door, heading straight for the stairs as they heard Susan scream. They met Douglas running for the nursery and Sam left Dean to stop him from coming in, as if he could.

As he ran into the room, Sam stopped at the door. In front of him stood the thing that had ruined their lives, that had killed their mother and they were going to finally kill it, after 22 years of pain and hunting. But as Dean ran into the room, followed closely by Douglas, he stopped dead and uttered one word that could make this situation worse;

"Dad?"

* * *

**Ooh I know cliffhanger... I'm evil but it seemed like the place to break off the chapter. Stay tuned for an update soon and while you're waiting throw me a review :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N; Thanx so much for all your reviews each one makes me smile! They mean a lot! :) I hope you enjoy this (longer) chapter :D**

**I don't know how this took me a year to write because I'm on a writing frenzy for NCIS at the moment lol :) seriously stress makes my muse come alive.**

* * *

Previously;

_As he ran into the room, Sam stopped at the door. In front of him stood the thing that had ruined their lives, that had killed their mother and they were going to finally kill it, after 22 years of pain and hunting. But as Dean ran into the room, followed closely by Douglas, he stopped dead and uttered one word that could make this situation worse;_

_ "Dad?"_

Now;

"Why hello boys, nice of you to join us," his father sneered as he stepped out of the shadows," Long time no see. I have to say, you're becoming an increasingly annoying problem. But no mind, I'll just take care of you now!" He continued as Dean flew across the room and was pinned to the wall.

"Leave him alone!" Sam shouted trying to recover from this turn of events.

"Ahh Sam, my protégé. What a disappointment you've turned out to be, and with your potential." Azazel said longingly," But then I blame your brother for that. You would have turned years ago if Daddy here had raised you. But he'll be gone soon, once I have some fun, that is. I wonder how Daddy's good little soldier, will react to being tortured by his hero."

"I'll never turn, you picked the wrong family," Sam said defiantly, noting Dean's face was contorting in pain he refused to voice.

"But Sam, I picked the perfect family. What other family would play into my plan so easily. What other father would react to your visions like John. This went better than planned!" Azazel replied with mirth, "Now excuse me while I torture your brother," he said flinging Sam across the room without even a blink, pinning him to the opposite wall.

He sneered as he approached Dean. As soon as he moved away from the cradle, Douglas grabbed his baby from the cradle and found that his wife had been freed from her prison on the wall. Grabbing her arm he ran straight for the door, but was blocked by an invisible force.

"Don't bother calling the authorities. I don't want to be disturbed and it won't help anyone," Yellow-eyes warned before the family ran out the door, "You must be wondering why I just let my prize get away from me," He said turning to Dean again.

"It had crossed my mind," Dean said through gritted teeth.

"It was for this moment, so I could have my three favourite hunters all to myself," He said gleefully," Now Dean, you've been a naughty boy, keeping me away from Sam and naughty boys have to be punished."

"Go to hell," Dean spat his face a mask of contempt. No way was the Demon that had already ruined his life going to get the satisfaction of seeing him affected by his father's possession.

"Do you ever wonder what your dad really thinks about you, the dutiful son? Now's your chance, ask away, it's all here," Azazel said tapping his head," What are you afraid of Dean? What he really thinks of you? You should be Dean. He pities you, always following him around, following orders, never showing any ambition."

As Azazel taunted Dean with the exact words he knew would get to him, as he tortured him. Dean felt like he was being beaten, but worst of all was a red hot pain in his left shoulder. It felt like someone was clawing into it with their bare nails. Meanwhile Sam was going insane on the opposite wall, as he watched helplessly as his brother was tortured and jeered. He had to do something. The colt had fallen on the ground when Dean had been thrown against the wall. So as Sam couldn't move, he only had one option. He tried to use his telekinesis as he had done before, but it wouldn't work. Why, when he needed them the most, didn't his powers work, he asked silently. He concentrated on it again. '_Move, move, please move'_

He glanced up at Dean. He wasn't making a sound, but the nerve dancing on his temple, told Sam that whatever yellow eyes was doing to him, wasn't good.

"This makes me feel like a young demon again, you're so weak Dean. I thought you were one of the mighty Winchesters. But I know now that I'm in Daddy, that he and Sam think so too. Sam's his favourite you know, he raised you to be a soldier and now I'm going to make him taste the iron in your blood."

The silence from the other side of the room startled Dean. Maybe they did think that. He could barely think through the pain in his shoulder, but he had expected Sam to say something, anything in his defence.

"Can we just get this over with? The monologue is getting boring," He said trying not to let the doubt or pain show on his face or in his voice.

"Go ahead Dean, slip behind your mask, but you know the truth. You fight and you fight for this family but they don't need you. You're worthless, you're the one who needs them, and they'd leave you in a heartbeat. I think I'll finish you off and rid them of a dead weight."

"AHH!" Dean gasped as the pain in his shoulder peaked and became a thousand times worse as blood continued to pour down his chest.

Just then a shot radiated throughout the room and the three Winchesters fell to the floor. Sam who had finally gotten control of his powers when his brother shouted out in agony, had swung the colt up and shot the demon in the leg. Picking himself up off the floor he grabbed the colt from mid-air and ran over to Dean, who had made no attempt to move off the floor.

"Dean! Oh god, you've lost a lot of blood," Sam surveyed, speaking to his semi-conscious brother.

"Dad, where's dad?" Dean asked weakly coming to life with a grimace of pain.

"Hey, hey take it easy, he's right here" Sam reassured.

"Check on him"

"Dean..."

"Please, Sammy," Dean pleaded, Azazel had been right, he needed his family.

Sam got up and walked over to his father, "Dad?" he asked hesitantly, his father hadn't moved since he had shot him.

"Sam, I've got it trapped. Shoot me, shoot me in the head. End this now, please Sammy."

"Sammy, don't do it," Dean pleased from the floor desperation in his voice.

Sam held the colt aimed at his father, but couldn't do it.

"No... I can't"

After this admittance, his father gulped as black smoke was emitted from his mouth and sunk through the floor. Azazel was gone and had left the Winchesters broken and bitterer than ever.

"Dean!" Sam shouted as he ran to his brother, all thoughts of his father or the yellow eyed demon gone, "Dad we have to stop this bleeding. Dad!" Sam shouted knocking John out of his reverie.

"Here use this, I'm going to run down and have the car started. We've got to get out of here before the cops get here," John said knocked out of his self pity and throwing a baby blanket at Sam. Sam kept Dean talking while he tried to find the extent of the damage. Finding the shoulder wound he put pressure on it.

"Dean, are you hurt anywhere else?" Sam asked," Hey, stay with me here Dean, please," He said noticing Dean's eyes closing.

"Right here Sammy...Not going anywhere," Dean said opening his eyes.

"We'll get you to a hospital and you'll be fine," Sam reassured.

"No, no hospital," Dean said weakly, but defiantly.

"Dean, why? You're really hurt, I don't know if I can patch you up."

"Dad's shot, bullet wounds cause questions."

"We won't tell them about him."

"After tonight, he'll leave again. We left it get away, Sammy. I left it get away. But I couldn't let you do it."

"I wouldn't have done it anyway Dean. He's my dad too and I couldn't have shot him in a million years! It wasn't your fault. Now come on, I have to get you out of here, before someone does call the cops."

"Yeah, I'd love to explain this one," Dean slurred.

"Are you kidding, you'd probably pass out just to spite them. Here we go," Sam said bringing his brother to a sitting position, while still trying to keep pressure on the wound.

"Arrgh, son of a bitch," Dean complained as Sam got him on his feet, putting his good arm around his neck.

"Thanks, Sam"

"For what?"

"For saving me tonight."

"Dean, your my big brother, I need you more than you need me. I'll always save you," Sam said trying to quell the fears that Azazel had exposed.

"Ok, ok I love you too, Samantha," Dean admitted not only because it was true, but to lighten and end this uncomfortable chick flick moment.

"Jerk," Sam replied out of fake annoyance knowing exactly what Dean was doing. He wouldn't get away it that easily though. They would have a long talk later about what Azazel had said even if it meant Sam would have to tie Dean down to do it.

"Bitch," was all Dean could manage in reply, feeling the effects of his injury. Maybe a hospital wouldn't be a bad idea after all.

The journey to the impala was excruciating for Dean. He knew he was in trouble, that the demon had done serious damage. But he couldn't go to hospital, he knew if he did, his dad would leave and after what had happened the day before and what had gone down with the Demon, he wouldn't forgive or trust them again. They had let it get away, simple as that. But he wouldn't leave Sam to fix him up. Would he?

"Dean!"

"Juh wa" Dean asked coming back to reality as they exited the front door, almost there, he told himself.

"Dads gone man. He's not in the car, I'm sorry, I don't know what he's thinking."

"He...he wouldn't , maybe he went to a m...motel," Dean guessed hopefully.

Dean was almost a dead weight now as Sam half dragged, half carried him to the impala. When they reached it he confirmed their dad as gone.

"Dean, if he was staying with us, he'd be here. I'm taking you to the hospital," Sam said as he lowered his brother into his beloved car.

"Mmm," was all that dean managed and that in itself told Sam to hurry. If Dean couldn't even protest at the prospect of getting jabbed with needles then there was something very wrong.

* * *

**Where's John gone? Stay tuned to find out! :) Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N; Sorry about the late update, RL got in the way as it likes to do. ****I hope you enjoy this next piece, it's extra long to make up for the late update. Thanks a million to those of you who have reviewed and are following the story it means so much.**

**

* * *

**

It had been hours since Sam had stumbled into the emergency room carrying his unconscious brother, calling for help. During that time he had worn a hole in the waiting room floor pacing, looking up from his reverie every time the door opened. He had phoned his dad, but had only gotten voicemail. He couldn't forgive him for this, not time. This was the second time he had left Dean for dead. It was the second time he had crossed a line that there was no coming back from.

"Family of Dean Howl," Sam heard bringing him back to the here and now, as he rushed to the door telling the nurse who he was and asking how Dean was.

"Your brother was in pretty bad shape when you brought him here. But he's stable now," the nurse reassured before continuing," He has a couple broken ribs and some nasty bruising. But it's the burn on his left shoulder that's worrying. It's very deep and will take time to heal. We have him on strong antibiotics to try and stop infection. He's very lucky you got him here when you did."

"Can I see him?" Sam asked visibly paler.

"For a couple of minutes, when we move him out of ICU you'll be able to stay with him," the nurse added when she saw that Sam was about to complain.

The nurse showed Sam to his brother's room and told him she'd be back in a few minutes. He hesitated at the door for a second before he opened it and walked in. He was shocked at the sight that met him. Dean was almost as white as the sheets around him, but the black and blue bruises stood out in stark contrast.

"Oh god, man," Sam said as he moved to his brother's side and caught his hand in his," I'm sorry, this is all my fault." Sam stayed until the nurse came back to kick him out, he didn't want to leave but he had to figure out what they were going to do. If their dad wasn't going to help them find this demon then he knew who would, it was just the matter of whether Bobby Singer would want to.

* * *

Bobby had met many hunters in his life, but none could get under his skin like John Winchester. He was so hell bent on finding his wife's killer that he had raised his kids as soldiers and treated them worse. But something that was worse was the way he had treated Dean. He had always been hard on him, he couldn't remember ever hearing a word of praise come from John, even though Dean had had better marksmanship than a fully qualified marine by the age of 10. It had been Dean that raised Sam. Though he had had more than one argument with John about leaving his children alone he had never listened to him. Dean had been left with baby Sam as soon as he was old enough to salt the doors and heat a bottle. But it wasn't just the way he treated his kids, he had a nasty temper and they had had more than a few run ins. It had been on one of these occasions that he had told John to get off of his property and never come back. He'd regretted it after because he loved those boys, but John had driven him to it. Now more than five years later, as he listened to Sam pour his heart out on the phone asking for his help, he couldn't say no. So grabbing his trademark baseball cap, he headed to one of the few cars on his lot that was drivable and headed towards his boys.

* * *

Sam was relieved when Bobby had agreed to help them out. Dean was always the one that had a plan, knew what their next move should be. Sam usually took that for granted and was glad that now he had someone else to talk things through with. They had decided that after Dean was discharged they would head back to Bobby's to give him time to recover, though Sam knew trying to get Dean to rest was going to be impossible, especially since John was on the missing list again. Meanwhile Bobby was heading to their old motel room to collect the research Sam hoped John had left behind and was then going to head in their direction.

Dean had been moved to a private room after leaving ICU, thanks to the health insurance of one Dean Howl. A nurse had come to get Sam and he had been beside his brother's bedside, in the most uncomfortable chair imaginable ever since. But Dean had yet to wake up.

He had been dozing unbeknownst to himself when he felt the hand he was holding move beneath his. His eyes shot up to be met by his brothers hazel ones.

"Hey man, how're you feeling?" Sam asked softly, a smile breaking out on his face.

"Like, I was run over by a truck," Dean replied weakly.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?" Sam asked worriedly, but Dean ignored him.

"Where's Dad?" Dean asked looking around his room slowly as if it hurt to turn his head.

"Hey, do you want something for that headache?" Sam asked dodging the question.

"Sam, where's Dad?" Dean asked again more forcefully this time.

"What do you remember?" Sam didn't want to have to remember the events of that night, never mind make his brother.

"The Demon was in Dad, messed me up pretty good, you stopped him. Thanks for that by the way. But after that it gets hazy"

"Dad's fine," Sam said quickly, noticing his brothers relief," But he's not here. After the demon left, he... he said he was going to start the car. You were pretty messed up man. I tried to stop the bleeding and get you down to the car. But when we got there he was gone," Sam explained hating to have to tell his brother this but knowing he had to.

"Did he call? Did you?" Dean asked showing no emotion but Sam was an expert at reading his brother through the mask he portrayed to the world. He could see how hurt he was.

"I tried, but I only got voicemail, nothing new," Sam couldn't help but add, he was really sick of his dad's games. It was one of the reasons he'd gone to Stanford.

"He must know something we don't," Dean said quickly.

"Yeah, he knows how to not give a damn about his family," Sam exclaimed.

"Sam...just stop, I...I can't talk about this now," Dean begged as he scrubbed a hand across his face, his headache getting worse at this revelation. He could try and hide his pain at what their father had done from Sam, but he couldn't hide from himself.

"Yeah, ok Dean, why don't you get some sleep," Sam replied quickly noticing his brother's discomfort, I'll get a nurse to give you something."

"What are we going to do now?" Dean asked sounding worn, his eyes already betraying how tired he was as they drooped.

"I...I don't know, but I called Uncle Bobby," he said," We can stay with him for awhile. We'll figure this out. Together, "Sam added.

"Mm okay..."Dean mumbled his eyes closing.

Sam waited until Dean was completely asleep before he went to get that nurse. He knew Dean was talking about more than one thing when he'd asked what they were going to do. Would they follow their dad? Would they find the demon? Would Sam leave Dean alone again to go to Stanford? Sam only knew the answer to one. While he hated this life, there was no way in hell he was leaving his brother alone again.

* * *

It had taken Bobby several hours to get to the Winchesters, but when he did he was shocked by Sam's appearance. The kid looked like he hadn't slept in a week. Sam went to shake his hand but Bobby grabbed him into a bear hug.

"It's good to see you kid, it's been too long."

"Well after Dad..."

"Your Daddy's pigheaded, but I never meant to disown you boys," Bobby said his voice thick with regret.

"I know Bobby," Sam said smiling despite himself at seeing one of the very few constants of his turbulent childhood," your here now though."

"Where's your brother?"

"Come on, I'll show you"

"How is he? You said it was bad on the phone," Bobby asked concerned.

"He's pretty beat up, but unfortunately he's had worse. It might take a couple weeks, but he'll be fine," Sam said with a grim smile.

"How'd he take your dad leaving?"

"You know him Bobby, he's hurting, but he'd be damned before he admitted it."

"Damn John Winchester. It doesn't sit right with me though, it's not like him. As obsessed as the man is he'd never leave you boys for dead."

"Well, that's what he did Bobby. The only reason Dean stayed conscious as long as he did was to make sure Dad didn't leave. But he was gone before he could stop him."

"There's something more going on here than meets the eye," Bobby said but was cut-off by a commotion down the hall and someone shouting, "Sam!"

"That's Dean's room," Sam said as he took off at a run down the hall Bobby in pursuit.

When they got there, they were met by the sight of two nurses' trying to hold Dean down, as he struggled to get free.

"No...don't leave...stop," he was mumbling.

"Dean!" Sam shouted running to his brother and grabbing his arm," Dean it's Sam. Look at me."

Sean seemed to calm a bit when he heard his brother's voice and stopped struggling quite so hard. He looked at Sam with panicked eyes," Sam?"

"Hey, it's me, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Only a dream, never mind," Dean said slowly falling back to his pillows with Sam's help. Sam looked at one of the nurses who after checking Dean's vitals nodded at him and left with the other nurse.

"That must have been one hell of a dream boy," Bobby said from behind Sam where he had stayed to give Dean a moment to calm down.

"Bobby?"

"Yeah boy, long time no see. How are you feeling?"

"I'm fine. What you been up to?"

"Dean," Sam said in way of reprimand at his brother's blatant lie.

"Sam," Dean replied, daring his brother to call his bluff, "Any leads?" He asked turning to Bobby.

Bobby looked from Dean to Sam and back trying to figure out if their silent conversation was over, "Your brother only rang me a few hours ago. I'm good but I'm not that good. I picked up your daddy's research from the motel. Thankfully the manager hadn't cleared it out yet. We can get a start on it once you're feeling better," he said not missing Dean's flinch at the mention of his father's name. '_Damn that man'_

"Okay so when can I get out of her?"

"Dean, I thought you were dying less than a day ago. Just stay put for a little while."

"No can do Sammy. Look, once we get to Bobby's I'll rest up. I promise," He added seeing Sam's face change. He really was in no shape to stop his brother from wrestling him into bed again if he chose.

"You know what, fine. I knew you'd do this," Sam said going to find a doctor insane enough to discharge his lunatic of a brother.

**

* * *

**

It's not quite right but I couldn't fiddle with it any more :) But I hope it stills deserves a review! :D


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been weeks and there's no excuse I'm going to hopefully give you a double upload tonight if I get the time to go back over and fix the typos ect. Hope you enjoy this little chapter. I promise regular updates from now on... :)**

* * *

Sam had gotten what he'd wanted to a certain extent. Dean had to stay in hospital for another night for another blood transfusion and for observation before his Doctor would even think of discharging him. Sam had stayed until both Dean and Bobby had thrown him out to get some sleep with Bobby offering to stay with Dean. Neither man had missed the look of panic when they had both gone out earlier for food. One of them had stayed with him ever since.

The next morning, with both Sam and Dean resembled human beings again Dean was discharged. They had made their slow journey to the impala where Dean had wordlessly gotten into the passenger seat, which told Sam all he needed to know about how his brother was really feeling, despite what he said. Even the short journey from his bed to the car had tired him out and he slept the whole way to Bobby's. As he pulled up outside the familiar house, Bobby's car not far behind him, Sam looked at his brother's sleeping form. He hated having to wake him. Bobby had told him when Dean was with the doctor that he'd been tossing and turning all night mumbling in his sleep about being left alone. '_Sorry excuse for a man' _Sam thought towards his father as he put his right hand on Dean's shoulder, "Hey man, we're here." Dean almost jumped out of his skin, his eyes wild, searching.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm here. It's me. I'm not going anywhere."

At Sam's words Dean's eyes found him and he relaxed, scrubbing a hand across his face.

"What's going on Dean?" Sam asked while indicating to an approaching Bobby that they would follow him in.

"Nothing, Sam. I'm just tired, leave me alone," with that Dean opened his door and got out slowly. Sam jumped out quickly offering his assistance which was gruffly turned down.

"You boys hungry?" Bobby asked as they entered one of the few places that had felt like home to them.

"Starving," Dean said as he made a beeline for the closest chair.

"Well you haven't changed," Bobby replied with a small laugh," I'll make a start on dinner, while you start deciphering your Dad's chicken scratchings."

"Good thing he explained some of it or we'd be here for weeks. Dad doesn't exactly follow a filing system either."

"I remember, "Bobby said with a smile as he headed to the kitchen, "used to drive me crazy."

"Come on," Sam said to Dean throwing him one of the folders Bobby had brought in, "let's find us a Demon."

* * *

After hours of reading and searching for omens that their dad had flagged in Lawrence and Palo Alto, they came up with nothing. Yellow eye's was nowhere to be found. Bobby had then broken out a bottle of Jack Daniel's and they had spent several hours reminiscing about happier times. That night all three men turned in early, Sam and Dean staying in Bobby's guest room, which still had their two beds.

Several hours later Sam was woken from a deep sleep by something moving and mumbling. His sleep deprived brain tried to ignore it, but then he remembered who he was sharing a room with. He opened his eyes to find Dean fighting with the sheets he was tangled in and talking to himself.

"Please...No...Stay."

Sam jumped out of bead, ignoring the shiver that ran through him at the cold night air.

"Dean" he said as he perched on his brothers bed and grabbed his shoulders, "Dean, wake up."

It took several attempts but Sam finally got him to open his eyes. Once he saw Sam he stopped struggling.

"Sam, what are you doing?" he asked pulling away from Sam's hand which was gripping his burned shoulder.

"Oh god, sorry man. I didn't' mean to hurt you. It's just..."

"It's fine Sam, let's just go back to sleep."

"No Dean, we have to talk. You can't go on like this. Every time you sleep, you have nightmare and wake up looking for something. You start panicking whenever you think you're being left alone. There's something going on and I'm not leaving this bed until you tell me what it is," Sam said making his case so his brother couldn't brush him off.

"Sam, why can't we just drop it?" Dean asked his eyes pleading now.

"Because it'll eat you up. I know you; whatever this is you'll try to bury it. But it won't work...It's Dad isn't it?" Sam continued after a pause, "I've heard you talking in your sleep asking him to stay."

Dean looked away from Sam, "It's not just Dad."

"What?"

"My nightmares aren't about Dad leaving, well sometimes they are, but most of the time...most of the time they're about you Sammy, you leaving me," Dean said his eyes filling as he looked at Sam," I've already lost Dad, he doesn't care. But when you leave, I'll have no one," He continued his tears falling freely now.

Sam was shocked at this revelation he'd partly guessed it was to do with his dad but had never thought of himself. He had heard yellow eyes talking to Dean but had been too preoccupied with getting the Colt to move, to hear everything_. What had he said?_

"Dean, whatever yellow eye's said, he was lying."

"You were there Sammy. You didn't deny it. You think, I'm weak and who could blame you, look at me, I'm a mess."

"Dean, I didn't hear what he said. You're not weak, your my big brother, you're the strongest person I know. I mean you raised me. You always have my back, but you have to know that I always have yours. I'm not going anywhere," Sam said trying to get Dean to see through the lies.

"But..."

"No buts your stuck with me, I'm not going anywhere. Your my brother, I couldn't live without you, not again, "Sam said pulling Dean into a hug.

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Dean?" Sam asked pulling back from his brother a little.

"Thanks," Dean said missing his brother's warmth.

"Don't mention it, you do enough for this family the least we can do is reassure you that we're going to stay one. Whatever Dad's got into his head about this Demon will pass; it's not your fault."

"It's not yours either."

"What?"

"Sam, if you noticed something up with me, then it's a pretty sure bet that I can figure out that you haven't stopped beating yourself up about your vision. Whatever happened in that house, the only thing that matters is we saved that family because of you."

"You know what?" Sam said giving Dean his first genuine smile in days.

"What?"

"We're both a mess," he replied with a laugh.

* * *

**The more reviews the faster I get this uploaded my muse loves them!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Another instalment for your enjoyment! Getting close to the end now... :)**

When they got up the next morning Dean felt lighter. He felt a little embarrassed by what had happened the night before but at least his own thoughts were not his enemy anymore. Whispering doubts to him. He was sitting on the bed while Sam finished changing his bandages, when he noticed his brother's tight features.

"Sam?"

"I'm fine Dean, it's just a headache"

"Sam, come on, we talked about this last night. Your visions save people, so knock it off and let me help."

Sam looked shocked that he had brought that up. Chick-flick moments were rare, but reliving them was unthinkable in Dean's mind.

"Yeah and they also tear my family apart."

"Sam, look at me," Dean waited for Sam's pain filled eyes to meet his," We're solid. You said so yourself."

"Yeah, okay it's a bad one, but I haven't had a...Oh god, "Sam said shutting his eyes against the sudden onslaught of pain as Dean steadied him.

He was looking out a window, it was pitch black out. He looked into the room, his Dad was there but he knew it wasn't really him. Yellow eyes had him. At first Sam thought it was a replay of the McLeod's house, but as he watched he saw the difference. Bobby was on the floor at John's feet and as he looked around he saw Bobby's living room.

When the vision ended he just stared at Dean. What the hell was he supposed to say?

...

While Sam's vision explained his father's disappearance and therefore pushed his thoughts of weakness further away, Dean was worried. They had not told Bobby about Sam's abilities and now it looked like they didn't have a choice. Sam had seen Bobby in his vision. They had thought about leaving, but that would mean leaving both their father and Bobby to the Demons mercy, which they both refused to do. They decided that they would tell Bobby and Dean quietly thinking that he would ensure he was near Sam. Not that he didn't trust Bobby, but he was a hunter and you never knew where the shade of grey started with each new one that found out.

Their decent of the stairs was slow, Dean having insisted on going first. When Sam confessed something he generally liked to blurt it out without any thought of the consequences and Dean wasn't about to let that happen.

"Morning boy's," Bobby called from the study as he came to lean on the door frame, "How you feeling Dean?"

"I'm fine Bobby. But we have to talk," Dean said his solemn look telling Bobby that what he was about to say was not a suggestion on the breakfast menu.

"Okay," Bobby replied not failing to see the look of uncertainty that passed between the brothers as they sat down.

"We've come across another pattern that belongs to this Demon, "Dean started not looking Bobby in the eye," The children who it visits have abilities, powers."

"But Sam..."

"Sam has powers; he gets visions when the demon is about to attack or of people connected to it." Dean continued finally meeting Bobby's eye.

"It's been happening for about six month; I had another one last night. The demon is possessing Dad again. He's coming here Bobby," Sam explained waiting for the inevitable explosion.

Bobby studied them both for a full minute before he started laughing, causing Sam and Dean to exchange an incredulous look.

"Well there's never a dull day with you boy's is there? I guess we got work to do," he said simply as he got up from his chair.

"What?" Sam asked confused, "You're not at all fazed that I have supernatural powers."

"I'm more than phased Sam, but it's not like you're not the same snot nosed kid that I've known for nigh on 20 years," Bobby said simply as if there was no other way he could have reacted, "I've got questions, a hell of a lot, but for now we have to get a plan together. I'm guessing this is going to happen sooner rather than later, "he said going to the kitchen.

Sam and Dean shared a relieved look as Bobby came back in with a glass of water.

"Bobby,"

"Yeah Dean?"

"Thanks."

"I'm guessing your Daddy didn't react the same as I did."

"You could say that."

"You can't blame John completely. It's the way he deals with things, he reacts before he thinks. He probably regrets it now."

"It's going to take a while for the guy to be forgiven."

That is if we can get the dem... Ahh Bobby!" Exclaimed Sam as the whole glass of holy water was thrown in his face.

"What! I'm not gonna burn you at the stake, but I am a hunter."

"Glad we have that sorted," Dean said barely biting back a bark of laughter at Sam's incredulous expression.

"Now tell me about this _vision,_" Bobby said throwing him a towel.

...

It surprised Sam how fast Bobby had accepted the whole vision thing, but then again it didn't. Bobby had always been the one who would talk to you if you did something bad, whereby John would always yell. So when he thought about it, he was not at all surprised. Sam just hoped they could stop his vision, because Bobby wasn't the kind of person to lie on a floor if he could have gotten up and Sam had a bad feeling that if it played out the same way he wouldn't be.

They had set up a few devils traps around the house and salted the windows and doors, but as they really didn't know how the demon was planning to get in they couldn't be certain it would be enough. All they could do was wait.

"I hate just sitting around like this." Dean said breaking the silence that had fallen over the three men.

"Look, I have some more books down stairs that might help us get this thing out of John, without hurting him; you wanna gimme a hand hauling them up."

"Bobby his arm," Sam protested.

"Sam stop fussing, the boy needs to do something and at least this might help."

"Fine, but let me help."

"Sam just keep a look out, it's getting dark."

"Fine"

"Sam, don't pout, "Dean said teasingly heading after Bobby.

"I don't..."But Dean failed to hear the retort.

"He worries about you," Bobby said as he led the way down the ancient staircase.

"Yeah, it's a pain in the neck," Dean said with a small laugh.

"It affects him when he's fighting, always worrying if you're going to get hurt."

"We both worry about each other, we can't help it, I wish it didn't affect us but there's nothing we can do about it."

"Yes Dean, but there's a difference, Sam can take care of himself, you not so much."

"BOBBY! What the hell," Dean asked turning away from the boxes he' had been searching to face him. But what he saw made the little colour he had regained drain out of his face. He saw not Bobby's warm brown eyes but cold yellow ones.

"You!"

"Yes Dean, it's surprisingly hard to get you alone, I'll just have to make the most of it," Yellow eyes said maliciously as he sent Dean flying into the nearest wall.

...

**Duh duh duh! Weren't expecting that were you! Last chapter coming up soon! Reviews make me type faster :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok, here it is the last chapter! Never thought this would end up being this long. I want to thank all those people who have taken the time to review or who have put it in their alerts/favourites, it means a lot. Hope you all enjoy the ending and I really would love to hear from anyone who has read the story, it only takes a minute to review, but it would make my day. :D **

* * *

_Dean turned away from the boxes he had been searching to face Bobby. But what he saw made the little colour he had regained drain out of his face. He saw not Bobby's warm brown eyes but cold yellow ones._

"_You!"_

"_Yes Dean, it's surprisingly hard to get you alone, I'll just have to make the most of it," Yellow eyes said maliciously as he sent Dean flying into the nearest wall._

* * *

Sam was upstairs reliving his vision, trying to find some clue as to how he could stop it or when it was going to happen. But something knocked him distracted him, a noise, an engine stopping.

"BOBBY!" it was John's voice.

'_Where the hell are the other two?' _He thought as he grabbed the colt and moved towards the door.

* * *

"...This time I'm going to finish you off," Yellow eyes threatened.

"Anyone ever told you how much you love the sound of your own voi..." Dean didn't get to finish the sentence because the pain from their last encounter had returned full force and it was all he could do not to scream.

* * *

Sam listened from inside the sitting room door as the front door was opened wide.

"Bobby! Where the hell are you?"

As John approached his hiding place, Sam swung around the frame, the colt aimed at John's heart.

"Whoa! Sam its dad, it's not in me!"

"You expect me to believe you! I have visions remember, I knew you were coming."

"Get some holy water. I'm me, just put down the gun. We don't have much time."

"SAM!"

"What the hell!" Sam exclaimed at Deans pain filled cry.

"Sam, come on, something's wrong with Dean. Yellow eyes wasn't finished with you, that's why he took me again. He wanted to make you believe that I was possessed. He must have gotten here already."

"But why would he leave you?" Sam stood torn between helping his brother and ensuring that he did not let a demon catch him unawares. His decision was made for him when another cry filled the air.

"Come on!" Sam shouted throwing the colt at his father and grabbing a shot gun. He ran to the basement, his father hot on his heels.

"Dean!" He shouted at his brother as he reached the bottom of the stairs, aiming his gun at Azazel.

"Oh Sam, I thought you would have learned that rock salt just won't cut it with the big boys."

"No, but this might, "John interjected aiming the colt at Bobby.

"Well now, you're not going to shoot Bobby are you, he's like a brother to you, a father to your boys."

John stood there finger on the trigger as he looked at his only real friend, then he glanced at Sam, then Dean who was staring back with those same defiant eyes. There really was no decision.

"I'm sorry Bobby..."

"Oh sorry, too slow John!" With that Sam and John were thrown against the wall alongside Dean.

"What now, you son of a bitch?"

"Oh now we have some fun John! Here we are again the three mighty Winchesters, fallen. I mean Dean here isn't doing so well." He taunted grabbing Dean's jaw painfully," I think I'll finish him off and then have Sammy here kill you. How'd you like that John? Sammy boy all grown up and ready to kill Daddy!"

"It's not going to happen!" Sam insisted.

"Maybe not yet, but eventually you'll do whatever I want. But never mind, more fun for me."

Sam looked on helplessly as both his father and Dean's face once again contorted in pain. John knew what he had to do. Dean had already been injured without this, if he did nothing they were both going to die, he just hoped they could forgive him.

"Azazel stop," He said so calmly that Azazel actually complied, curiously.

"Yes John?" he asked as Dean's face fell to his chest blood dripping from his lips.

"I want a deal"

"John, what could you possibly have that I would want? You've already handed me the Colt and your family on a silver platter."

"My soul."

"Dad, what the hell? You can't, Dean..."

"Shut up Sam, the grown-ups are talking" Azazel said taking away Sam's ability to speak, "You were saying John."

"I'll give you my soul if you promise to heal Dean and leave Bobby's body."

"How can I refuse, how would you like to do this?"

"Not here, upstairs. I'd prefer they didn't see this."

"Spoil sport, "But Azazel dropped John to the ground and as he walked past Sam he said "I'm sorry" before climbing the stairs leaving a stunned Sam behind unable to scream his protest.

The minutes felt like hours as he waited, never leaving the realisation of what regaining movement would mean. It was not possible, his dad was not going out like this, but as he looked at Dean's still form he knew that this was the only way, Sam was not even sure he had been conscious when their father had...Just then he fell to the ground. Forgetting his father for a second, he rushed over to Dean, who had fallen on his side.

"Dean? Dean!" he shouted as he rolled his brother over, "You okay?"

"Wha... I'm fine...wait what the hell happened? Why am I fine?" As Dean became more aware he looked around him," Where's Dad?"

"Your shoulders completely healed," Sam stated unnecessarily, shocked.

Dean was fine, Sam could see that. He's clothes were drenched in his blood but he had never looked healthier, but Sam knew as soon as they opened the basement door, his brother would never be the same.

"Sammy?" Dean asked in a scared voice, as tears ran down his brother's face.

"He's gone Dean. Dad's dead."

* * *

Sam would never forget that day, as much as he wished he could. He knew Dean had already known it deep down, when he had told him that their father was gone. No way they could have walked away unharmed otherwise. But he had not accepted it until they had found him, Bobby unconscious beside him. Sam had fought through the tears that threatened to overwhelm him as he felt for a pulse, while Dean had sat down and stared, looking like the child he had never been allowed to be.

When Bobby had woken up and gotten over the shock of what had happened, he had moved John into the guest room with Sam's help. Dean did not move until Bobby found two letters on his desk, one for Sam and one for Dean. Dean had then rushed over. He had always had his father to tell him what to do and now he felt he was floating through limbo with no guide and no clue where to go next. This small piece of paper might hold a master plan of what he was supposed to do now, one last piece of advice, guidance something of their father.

Sam's letter held a quick apology for the life he had been forced into and for the way he had reacted to his visions, wishes of what their relationship may have been like, it did not make the reality easier to live with but it helped Sam.

Dean's letter was different, it contained something that would change both their lives forever and slowly kill something inside him;

Dean,

I am sorry for having to lay this burden on your shoulders, but I don't have a choice. I need you to watch Sam. Azazel has a master plan Dean and it involves your brother. I need you to protect him but if you can't... I need you to kill him Dean. You have to or everyone we've saved over the years will be lost.

I'm sorry son,

Dad.

Later Sam, barely keeping his voice steady as their father burned on the pyre in front of them, had asked Dean what had been written in the letter. Dean simply replied by approaching the pyre and throwing it into the flames.

* * *

**Good? Bad? Feedback would be brilliant, I wanted to do the story and the people who've been following it justice while still tying into the season 2 storyline a little, and I hope I pulled it off. I loved what they did in the show, but I just wanted to put my own little spin on it. Please review!**


End file.
